High density electrical connectors having a large number of contacts are used in a wide variety of applications. High density connectors are desirable because they reduce connector sizes, thereby requiring less overall space and eliminating excess bulk. This is highly advantageous in many applications, such as medical, aircraft and aerospace applications, where cost, space and weight savings are at a premium. A typical type of electrical connector assembly of the character described is a circular connector assembly which includes a male plug connector and a female receptacle connector. A coupling ring is rotatably mounted about one of the connectors for rotatably coupling the connectors in mating interengagement. The coupling system may utilize, for example, bayonet type or screw-thread type shells. Small high density contacts interconnect when the plug and receptacle connectors are rotatably mated.
As the density and number of electrical contacts used in such applications increases, problems arise upon mating of the connectors due to the high insertion force required to mate the high number of contacts. The high insertion forces required to mate the high number of contacts, especially in environments where the connectors are not easily accessed, or in a blind mating condition, or where the connectors must be cycled repeatedly, or where cost must keep the design complexity of the connector to a minimum, has presented a problem for current connector design. Therefore, there is a need for an improved high density connector having lower required insertion force during mating.